Just have a little Patience
by Renoops
Summary: Love sex death lies adultery hate betrayle drugs money crime birth guns blood police injury court assult rape homicide Re-write of season 2,freind from Dannys past joins the team,causing more friendships/relationships, D/L, F/OC. Great reviews so far thnx
1. Welcome Montana

**Author's note: **Hi, this is my first CSI:NY story, the first chapter is pretty basic but it get's better. The italic is what they are thinking and the new character from Danny's past will join in one of the next couple of chapters.I hope you like it.** Please reveiw.**

Detective Lindsay Monroe walked into her new office building

Detective Lindsay Monroe walked into her new office building. After being given directions she made her way to the correct floor. Then across to a Detective Taylor's office across the other side of the floor. She peered through the glass wall and saw no one inside. She looked around and caught the first person that passed her.

"Excuse me, Hi, I was wondering if you knew where Detective Taylor was?" she asked politely.

The man she was asking wore a white lab coat and had a scruffy brown beard and hair, above the lab coat pocket read Adam Ross. "Yeh, there was a body found down at the Zoo, he's there now. You new?"

"Yeh, I'm detective Taylor's new crime scene investigator" She smiled.

"Well then you should probably make your way down to the Zoo, your first case is with him"

"Great thanks" She replied and he turned away but she needed to ask him one more thing "You couldn't tell me where the zoo is could you?"

Lindsay approached the Tiger cage, through the bars she could see a man in a blue shirt examining a tiger, there were a couple of other police officers around the area and a man in a Navy jacket photographing the scene. She presumed the man with the Tiger was Mac Taylor.

"Detective Taylor?" she asked

He looked up to see a light brunette looking at him "Yeh?"

"Lindsay Monroe" She smiled brightly hoping to make a good impression.

"My new investigator from Bozeman" he concluded.

"Your office said you wanted me to come down as soon as I arrived" she said

"Yeh, glove up" he instructed.

"Now?" _Dumb question Lindsay, or course he means now._

"You here to watch or to work?" He replied sarcastically but in a nice way.

"You want me to start processing?" She asked trying to recover from the stupid question.

"Nah Danny's got that covered"

The man in the dark blue jacket came up from behind her "That'd be me Danny Messer, How you doin?" He said quickly looking her up and down, _Pretty good, for a country girl._

"Hi" She replied smiling at him brightly. _Everyone seems nice so far._

She turned back to Mac who continued to talk "I need you to hold the tiger's jaws so I can get the dental impression."

Then Danny whispered to her from behind "Just take a deep breath, don't let him know that you're afraid, 'cause he can sense when you're nervous."

Lindsay nodded trying to seem confident in front of her new team mate "The tiger's been tranquilized. I think I can handle it."

"I was talking about Mac, and make sure you call him sir." Danny said before walking away. _I'll see what you're made of, replacing Aiden. _Aiden had been one of Danny's best friends for a long time and the fact that a new country girl was here to replace her didn't please him.

Lindsay took a deep breath as advised and entered the Tiger cage.

* * *

Lindsay walked down the corridor on her way to her office, which she just happened to have to share with Danny.

"Make sure you call him sir", she had ran those words over in her head ever since she left the zoo. She couldn't believe Danny had told her to say that she must have looked like a complete fool in front of her new boss. _Obviously he's one that takes getting used to. I hope everyone else is nicer._

* * *

Lindsay searched through cupboards in the lab looking for what she needed. Danny was standing at the table dealing with his own piece of evidence and glanced up every now and then to see if she had found what she was looking for and soon the knocking of doors started to annoy him so he gave up and decided to offer her help.

"Can I help?"

She stopped and glanced at him "No thank you, you helped already enough this morning" she said slightly sarcastically. _You're not making a fool out of me twice._

"Ooh, Okay" he said quietly turning back to his evidence, he found something and turned around to grab something blocking her path. She stood back to let him pass, she looked annoyed, probably at him. He smiled to himself "No, after you" he insisted.

She passed and stood at the centre table.

Danny grabbed what he wanted and turned back to the table, he glanced up and saw her watching him, she instantly looked back down and continued what she was doing. He looked up again and she was still working. A smile grew across his face. _This is going to be fun!_

* * *

Danny and Lindsay walked down through the police station corridors, side by side. They decided to come down to the station and see where Mac was getting with Antonio Vanetti, the victims uncle. They hadn't said a word to each other since leaving the crime unit building. It seemed to a few others they weren't getting off to the best start. Stella had noticed some tension behind the two when she had entered the lab earlier to check out the back of the debutants dress.

Mac slammed the door of the interrogation room and made his way down the hall where Flack joined him from the room behind the mirror.

"Not going too well hey?" He stated the obvious.

"You think?" Mac replied dryly.

They saw an approaching Danny and Lindsay.

"Hey Mac you get anything from him?" Danny asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Not yet, give it some more time. I know he did something to Felix we just have nothing to prove it"

"I processed Felix's apartment a couple of times like you said. I got nothing, no prints, DNA, blood. Whoever did this knew what they were doing" Lindsay concluded.

"Well then there is nothing else we can do, for now this case is done" Mac said continuing to walk away from the other three. He was pissed off, he hated loosing on a case.

The three watched him walk away.

Lindsay turned to face the two men "I'm gonna go back to the lab and finished off categorizing the evidence."

"Alright" Danny replied and with that she turned and walked away.

He eyed her up from behind, watched the way she walked, moved, swung her arms by her side.

Flack noticed something between them, he wasn't sure if it was good or not "You two alright?"

Danny nodded "Just seeing what the new girl's made of, seeing if she's tough enough to cope with New York"

"How's she doing so far?" Flack asked

"Not bad, room for improvement" he stated.

"You mean she's not Aiden?" He knew how close the two of them were

Danny looked away, he didn't want to admit he was treating Lindsay the way he was because he missed Aiden.

Flack knew exactly what Danny was thinking "You just gotta give her time Messer, she's new, she's nervous"

"I know, but I can't help it. She's just so polite and neat and smiles a lot. I mean with Aiden we argued and teased"

"Yeh but she's not Aiden, you've just gotta get used to change, maybe a bright new face is what we need around here"

"Maybe" Danny nodded agreeing

Flack's pager went off. "Alright I gotta go, and remember be nice"

Flack patted Danny's back and walked off.

"I am nice" Danny shouted after him. He heard Flack laugh as he walked away.

_I am nice and I'm gonna prove it, Montana beware, you're about to meet the nicest guy._


	2. Cannolis!

**Author's note: **Firslty i wanna say thanks for the people who reveiwed it so far. I decoded that i wanted to play around with the characters first have a little bit of teaseing between Danny and lindsay before i get them together, for the suspense and fun of it. I'm having fun writing this story and really hope you enjoy reading it. Currently writing the next chapter which will hopefully be up soon, which will include the new investigator and some more D/L along with the interest from Flack on the new girl. I love reading and recieving reveiws and i would appreciate it if you could take like literally 30 seconds to post a reveiw, Thanks!!

* * *

Lindsay stood in front of the body sitting on the bench in Central park snapping away with the camera, when Mac came up behind her, he had just left Stella at the San Gennaro festival, who now owed him some cannolis when she finished up with her case

Lindsay stood in front of the body sitting on the bench in Central park snapping away with the camera, when Mac came up behind her, he had just left Stella at the San Gennaro festival, who now owed him some cannolis when she finished up with her case.

Mac studied the body, blood had leaked from his wound covering most of his torso with a few flies around, suggesting he had been here for a while.

"Have anything interesting to say?" Mac asked as he gloved up.

"His name is Jared Stanton, he lives at 73rd street on Park avenue" She handed him the wallet.

"You can just say 73rd on Park, New Yorkers will know what mean" He glanced at the wallet and then back to the body studying the clean precise cut on the victims neck.

She smiled and turned to continue photographing.

"No signs of disturbance, flies indicate that he's been here a while" Mac stated.

"I'm thinking time of death was sometime in the pre-dawn hours"

"So Jared Stanton walks into Central park when it's still dark, takes a seat and offers no resistance" Mac said thinking out loud.

Lindsay nodded in agreement "I know, it doesn't make any sense" _Not that anything in New York has so far._

Mac bent over a little looking directly at the cut and how it was all around the neck. "Well don't quote me on this Lindsay, but sometimes…" He placed his hands on the head and lifted it from the body, Lindsay's eye's widened in shock "Not everything's connected".

Lindsay took in the sight_. I thought my first case ,the tiger, was good but a man with a detached head is even better, talk about a good start. And even Danny Messer can't bring me down form this mood._

* * *

Stella was looking through the microscope when Danny walked up in front of her.

"Hey Stell, you know what's the greatest about the San Gennaro?" He asked looking at his case file.

"The cannolis" she replied without looking up.

Danny nodded "Yeah" _I love those things, they're like heaven for the mouth. _Heaven, an image of Lindsay popped into his head. _You think heaven and Lindsay pops into your head, god pull yourself together Messer._

They discussed what the wood could be from then Danny listed what was found on the vic's clothing, which lead them back to the San Gennaro festival. Danny licked his lips at the thought of all the food. Then they grabbed their jackets and kits and headed out.

* * *

Later that day Lindsay sat at her desk writing her report on the case so far when Danny walked in and sat at his desk opposite her with a little white box.

He opened up his box and smiled as he looked inside, 10 cannolis.

He looked over to Lindsay who hadn't looked up since he walked into the room and decided that he would try and cut the new girl a break like Flack had suggested. He leaned forward and pushed the box in front of her face.

"You want one?" He asked giving her a little smile, the Danny Messer smile that won him most women over, except his own mother.

Lindsay looked up at Danny's smile, cute, sweet, then she remembered the prank he had played on her on her first day and the cuteness and sweetness drifted away.

She looked into the box and saw the cannolis lined up nicely in a row, they looked so tasty, and smelled great, besides she was feeling a little hungry, she bit her lip tempted to take one then she suddenly stopped and thought, _is this some kind of Messer trick that I'm gonna fall for, maybe he's put something else inside, or dropped one of the floor, nah he couldn't do that, could he? _After all she had only known him a couple of days, he could be any type of guy.

She decided it would be best to turn the offer down "No, thanks" then looked back at her paperwork.

Danny frowned, _How the hell did she turn down great food and my special Messer smile? _"No? You know they're the best part of the San Gannero festival right?"

"Yeh, I heard, I'll probably pick some up later if I feel like it" She still didn't look up at him, there was something in his bright blue eyes that made her feel butterflies inside her stomach, she wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing. _That's it Linds, play it cool._

"Alright, I was just trying to be nice." He replied sitting back in his chair ready to put the first cannoli in his mouth "You're not still mad at me for getting you to call Mac sir are you?" _That's probably it._

"No" she replied plainly, still not looking up. _Yes, but I'm not going to let you know that._

_She's still mad, Damn that was days ago, man she can hold a grudge. _"Alright then, your loss"

She looked back up to see him sitting there eating away whilst searching through something on the computer. Sure she was still pissed at him for making a fool out of her, back in Montana if someone did that to her she would of pulled a prank back on them. Only she couldn't think of anything to do to Danny, after all she didn't know what she could do.

Danny stood up from his chair and stretched. "I'm going to the toilet then I'm gonna make a coffee you want one?" _She's gotta at least accept a coffee from me._

She just shook her head, "No thanks"

"Alright, suit ya'self" Danny said as he left the room.

Lindsay watched him walk down the hall then looked back to the cannolis, how she craved to eat one, everyone had been talking about how good they were she just wanted to try one.

She looked down the hallway to check he was no where insight then leaned over to his desk and pulled the box over, there was six left. She picked one up and bit into the end. _OMG, these are amazing. _Danny had said after he was going to make a coffee so he was at least going to be a couple of minutes, which gave her plenty of time to have another, besides he owed her, it was only fair she had one of his cannolis and he had offered, she was sure he wouldn't mind if she had one, or two, maybe three. Before she knew it she had eaten to whole box.

She felt full and satisfied, not at all guilty, she considered it pay back for his earlier prank. Her pager beeped away and she stood from her desk wrapping a jacket around her, then just for the fun of it she put the closed box back on Danny's desk, a surprise for him, then left to find Mac.

Danny walked back to his desk and sat down on his chair, placed his coffee on the table and rubbed his hands together whilst licking his lips, ready to devour the rest of his cannolis. He opened the box and his eyes widened when he saw an empty box with only a little note inside.

**Thanks for lunch! **

**You were right, they are great.**

Danny couldn't believe it, she had eaten all his cannolis, was this pay back of some kind? trying to play a prank back on the Messer, sure it was pretty good, he had been looking forward to eating all these, but she was a country girl and way out of her league playing him.

* * *

Hawkes was walking down the hall on his way to the lab when he bumped into Stella who was carrying a brown box full of stuff from their shared office.

"Where you going with that stuff?" Hawkes asked giving her a hand.

"I'm moving into my new office" She said smiling with appreciation for his help.

"But you only just moved into our office" Hawkes replied

"Yeh well you will be sharing with the new investigator whilst I get an office of my own" She said pushing the door to her new office open.

"But I thought Lindsay was sharing with Danny" He followed her in.

"Not Lindsay, some one else, apparently Mac employed another new investigator"

"Why?" _There's already five of us._

"Apparently he made a deal with her a while back as well as the fact that the more investigator's we have the more cases we can deal with, besides she's meant to be pretty good at her job"

"Where's she from?" Hawkes asked putting on of the boxes on the desk.

"Here, she's a New Yorker, only before she was a special agent for the FBI"

"Nice, we got a name yet?"

"I don't know, Mac knows her, he worked a couple of the big cases with her and her team."

"When she starting?"

"Not exactly sure next couple of days I think. Hey have you seen Danny? I think I've got an idea for our case" Stella asked

"Last time I saw him he was gluing some of Lindsay's things to her desk"

Stella frowned "What?"

"I have no idea, something about her eating his cannolis and calling Mac 'sir', I decided not to ask and just to leave them to get on with it"

"Good idea" Stella agreed, she knew they were having small issues but she was sure they would find a way to get along soon.

* * *

**One quick question, do you guys prefer reading longer or shorter chapters? ALSO lots of drama and flirting coming soon!**


	3. Game on

**Author's note: **I just wanna say thank-you so much for all the reveiws for the last chapter, i really appreciate them. I love reading the comments. This chapter is a bit... I'm not really sure, but it's a bit mixed up, more introducing the new character. But anyway i hope you like and please don't forget to reveiw.

Mac Taylor sat at his desk filling out some paper work when he heard a knock on his glass door

Mac Taylor sat at his desk filling out some paper work when he heard a knock on his glass door. He looked up and saw a young woman standing before him, big blue eyes, long dark brown chocolate coloured hair, falling a couple of inches below her shoulders, with the centre piece twisted back to keep it from her face. She was wearing a white shirt with a pair of loose fitting grey trousers.

"Detective Taylor" she said smiling.

"Detective McClane" he replied.

"Oo, Detective, gonna have to get used to being called that I guess"

"Well if you wanna work here you are" Mac replied.

"It's good to see you Mac" she said taking a seat in front of his desk.

"It's been a while" He said "When I made you that offer I didn't think you'd ever take me up on it"

"Well when I lost my job I thought it'd be worth a shot"

"I presume what happened to get you fired at the FBI won't happen here right?" he asked, in order to hire her here he needed to know why she lost her previous job, so she filled him in on what had happened.

"You got it, I won't do that again. I just need to ask you a favour"

"What?" he asked.

_Please agree to this _"You can't tell Danny why I lost my job, if he knew what I got into then…."

Mac interrupted her "You have my word, I won't tell him a thing unless it ever comes down to a life or death situation" Mac knew how close Danny and her were and that they had practically been grown and raised together.

"Thank-you. Now you sure you still want me on your team, last chance to get rid of me whilst you can?" she said smiling and changing the subject.

"Are you kidding me, Stella's moved out and into a new office just for you, I can safely say that you're staying" he returned her a small smile.

"Does Danny know I'm here?" She asked.

He shook his head "I thought I'd let you tell him"

"Great. So I am with you for my first case?" She asked.

"No" he handed her a piece of paper "This is location of your first case, you'll be with Danny and Sheldon Hawkes" Then he passed her over a big silver case, pager, badge, gun, holsters, flashlight, penknife and list of contact numbers.

She took all the items and put them in her lap until Mac had finished speaking.

After a couple more minutes he stood from his desk and walked over to the door, she picked up all the given items and followed him. He took her into the locker room.

"This is your locker, the code for it is on the list of contact numbers for you, a new pair of NYPD gym clothes should be inside, they're for you to use in the gym room down stairs where we also have a special martial artist who comes in a trains who ever wants to be, the showers are down there behind the other row of lockers"

Then he took her into the office she would be sharing with Hawkes. "This is your desk"

With relief to hear so she dropped all the stuff she had been carrying round with her onto the table top.

"Sheldon has that desk there, computers and basic equipment such as scanners are in that corner over there, more advanced equipment is in the labs which are situated all over the floor. There's also a lot of technicians who will normally run the more basic operations for you such as DNA testing and fingerprints, the technician we use the most is Adam Ross, I'm sure you'll meet him some time, then we have our NYPD police Detective Flack who handles things like warrants, some interviews, and will almost always meet you at the crime scene if you're on the same case. Ballistics and fire arms are situated down stairs on the 3rd floor. Then there's also the lunch room over there" he pointed towards a small area with a couple of round tables, oven, fridge and a couple of counters along with a sink and a few cupboards. You're expected to have your pager on at all times, you might get called in even if you're not on call depending on the size of the case. Your kit is to be kept in a clean and tidy condition and gun cleaned after every use and regularly and you'll also be expected to be at every scene as soon as possible."

She nodded up and down slowly attempting to take in every thing, _Why's he talking so god damn fast._

He studied her reaction "You got it all?"

Her nod changed to a shake "You were going a little to fast, I was about three lines behind you"

He smiled and patted her back "Don't worry, give it a few days. You got any questions?"

"Yeh just one, do you have a problem with my licence?" she asked

"What about it?"

"I was sort of, suspended from driving a while ago" she informed, then tensed up waiting for a reply.

He sighed "How long till you get it back?"

"Only a month" She replied.

"Don't worry about it, a month doesn't bother me, just use cabs and the underground to get from one place to another"

She nodded and smiled "Okay"

"Alright then, if you don't mind I'm going to find Flack and Stella and you get yourself down to your first case and impress me with your investigating skills"

He smiled and walked out.

She took in a big breath trying to take everything in, she had only been fired from the FBI just under two weeks ago and already she had a new job. She attached her holster to her waist and slid her Glock 22 inside. Then added her badge, cell, pager, penknife all to her belt, picked up her case and went off to her first case as an NYPD CSI.

* * *

Mac walked into the Lab joining Stella and Flack who were already talking.

"Glass shards in her feet were coated with titanium dioxide"

Flack looked at Stella "Titanium, that's strong stuff"

"And heat resistance, she's a dancer I'm thinking stage lighting, so we gotta find a stage" Mac replied.

"I don't think that's gonna be a problem" Both men looked at Stella "Just like a play in football can be specific to a team, well a dance chorography can be specific to a dance company and I've got a good idea where"

Mac nodded "good" He turned ready to walk out.

"Hey Mac who were you with earlier?" Stella asked "She the new investigator?"

Mac nodded "I showed her round, told her basics and sent her off on her first case"

Flack frowned, he hadn't been kept in the loop "Wait, we have another new investigator?"

"Yeah, she's gone to meet Danny and Hawkes for her first case" Mac stated.

Flack looked at Stella "How come nobody told me?"

Stella patted his back "Don't worry Don".

Flack looked back at Mac "She any good?"

"I know she was a good agent, I'm just hoping she's as good in the field. But luckily I know she can handle the big cases"

"How?"

"When in the FBI, she was part of the New York Crime against children department, she had already been working in that department for a few years before I met her. When I first met her she was working on a case where a serial paedophile had locked up several children between the ages 5 and 10 in his basement, by the time she found them but she was about two days too late, he had killed them all and he was gone. Which is when I was assigned to the case, I searched that basement top to bottom when I finally found something which lead her out to Ohio, where their team finally caught him with another twelve year old girl locked in one of the bedrooms."

"Sounds tough" Stella said, _I can only imagine seeing all those children like that._

"Yeah, probably one of the worst cases I've worked, except for a few others I worked with her on. Anyway a couple of months after that I got a call from her. She had left that department and moved to the Murder for Hire department, she wanted me to work a case along side of her. After that she called me in every couple of months for a favour, and in return…"

"She was your contact with the FBI wasn't she" Stella asked

Mac nodded "If I ever needed information about a suspect the FBI would cover from us she'd find a way to get what I needed"

"Is that why she got fired? Going behind their back, getting information?" Stella asked.

"Erm… no, no one ever found out about that, but I can't talk about the real reason, I gave her my word"

"We understand" Stella smiled.

* * *

Danny and Hawkes started walking down the alley

"All I'm saying is that I don't understand why I have to go, I mean it's her boss's kid's thing" he moaned

Hawkes laughed and shook his head "Two hours outta your Saturday's a deal breaker"

Danny waved his hand out in defence "wow wow, I ain't the bad guy"

Sam was only a couple of feet behind the two men, she arrived straight after them and followed them down the alley, she had heard the whole conversation.

"Danny Messer complaining about a woman, now that sounds familiar" she said.

The two men looked from the body round to the woman holding a silver case similar to theirs behind them.

Danny eye's widened when he saw her "What the hell?" he said out loud.

She rested her free hand on her hip "Come on Messer, you haven't seen me for what… two years and you forgot who I am already?" she laughed.

"Sam? What the hell are you doing here?" He smiled and walked up to her, they shared a quick hug then turned back to face Hawkes.

"I'm here to find out what killed this guy" she pointed to the dead body "You?"

He frowned "What? This is an FBI case?"

Hawkes realised from FBI that she was the new team member "No, she's our new investigator" Hawkes added, obviously Danny hadn't been informed about the new person.

"She's our what?" He asked sounding confused.

"He's right, I'm working with you guys" she confirmed.

"But, I thought you were working with the FBI?" He asked

"Yeh, I kinda of lost that job" she said looking to the ground.

"Why?" He asked, he knew how much she loved her work there and was curious to know why she lost it.

She didn't wanna get into details or the truth of why she was fired "Let's just say I did something I wasn't meant to" She turned and joined Hawkes at the body.

Hawkes looked up "So, how do you two know each other?"

"Are you kidding me, she's practically like my kid sister" Danny said "Yep, I've known her and her brothers since we were kids, or since she was baby anyway"

She smiled "Where ever Danny went I went" she added "I used to think he was the coolest, along with Louie and my brothers of course"

"I'm confused, are you two related" Hawkes asked opening his kit

"Nah, her dad and my parents were and are really good friends, so we grew up together more or less, all four of her brothers were born within a couple of years of each other, at the same time as me and Louie were born, and her a couple of years after. Her brothers and us used to hang out a lot with each other and she used to tag along" Danny said pulling out the camera.

"Wow, so you were the only girl in what six boys?" Hawkes asked

"Pretty much, I mean I had a couple of friends from school, and other places but I spent most of my time with these goofs" she said

"Hey, hey no need to be harsh I get enough of that from Montana" Danny replied

"The state?" She frowned and looked at Hawkes.

"He means the other new CSI, she's from Montana and he and Danny are having a little trouble getting along" Hawkes filled her in.

She looked at Danny "What have you done to her already?" and raised her eyebrows.

"What? What makes you think I did anything to her?" Danny defended himself.

"Because I know you" She said like it was obvious "So what is she, Hot?" _I bet that's why they aren't getting along._

Danny looked down at his long time friend "What?" _How the hell am I supposed to answer that?_

"You heard me. Are you being mean cuz you've got a little thing for her?"

Hawkes smiled and looked at Danny who looked like he didn't know what to say, which was rare for him. "So Danny, do you have a thing for her?" Hawkes asked joining Sam. _I'm beginning to like her already._

"No, what are you, ganging up on me now?" He decided to change the subject and get the case rolling. He pointed at Hawkes "You, get the body temp" then he pointed at Sam and handed her the camera "You start snapping and let's get started because this guy stinks worse then death"

Hawkes stuck the temp reader into the man's side "I think that would be fish"

* * *

Later that day:

Hawkes sat at his desk running a fingerprint through his scanner and passed the time waiting for a match to come up by watching Sam go through every draw at her desk and through every cupboard and filing cabinet in their office.

She slammed the last draw and sighed loudly.

"What's up?" He asked typing something into the computer.

"I need a stapler" she said

"We don't have one in here, I think Lindsay's got one on her desk though" He rubbed his chin and glanced at Sam who slowly nodded.

"Ok great, who's Lindsay?"

"Who Danny calls Montana"

"Oh right, where can I find her?"

"Desk opposite Danny's"

"Thanks" she walked off swinging her arms by her side.

Sam looked into Danny's shared office and saw no one, then saw a stapler sitting on the end of one of the desks. She walked in and tried to pick up the stapler, then tried again. It seemed to be stuck.

Lindsay walked down the hallway back from showing Mac and Stella what the substance on the victim's neck was and a bottle of hydrogen sulphide in one hand when she saw a woman in her office pulling at something on the desk. Lindsay frowned and entered the office.

"Can I help you?" Lindsay asked putting the bottle on the table.

Sam looked up and blew the hair from the face, then quickly let go of the stapler and moved away from the desk.

"Hi, I was just trying to borrow your stapler but erm… I wasn't getting very far." Sam explained.

"Yeh, some one played a prank on me and glued some of my things to my desk, the stapler would be one of them" Lindsay smiled "You have to bring what ever you want stapled to the stapler"

"You must be Montana, nice to meet you" _Yep, Danny's being mean because she's cute_

"Montana? Are you related to a Danny Messer or something?" Lindsay asked _Either that or Danny's had a major operation._

Samantha laughed "Not exactly, but according to him he only did this because you're 'mean' to him"

"What?" Lindsay couldn't believe it "I'm not mean to him it's the other way around, He did this because I ate all his cannolis because he made me call Mac sir which made me look like a fool, and now I really want to get him back but coming from a small family and living out in the country I have no idea what to do back" Then she took a big breath at the end.

Sam smiled "You wanna get back at Danny"

Lindsay sighed and fell back into her chair "Yeah, well it doesn't matter, whatever I do he does something better, so…"

"Alright if it was anyone else I wouldn't help them, but I like you so if you want a couple of ideas?"

Lindsay raised her eyebrows "Really?"

Sam sat in Danny's chair and scratched her head beginning to think of ideas "Alright I got a couple to start you off. You could wait till he has a shower here, then sneak in, move his clothes and his towel and invite the rest of the girls from the lab in to watch what he does. Take out a few screws from his desk, not enough that it collapses straight away but enough so that it will collapse when he puts any pressure on it. Get a couple of embarrassing kid photos, enlarge them hang them round this floor, or maybe get some of that stinky egg stuff in that bottle and tip some in his locker, leave him with a lovely smell to open up to."

Lindsay laughed "I like them, but how would I ever get the pictures of him?"

"Just let me know if you ever wanna do it and I'll sort it out for you" Sam winked when her pager went off. "Speaking of the man himself. Look I gotta go but I'll see you later"

Lindsay smiled and watched her walk away, then stretched her arms out and considered her options, which one she should do first.

* * *

Danny stood in the lab and tapped his fingers against the table staring at his evidence, he glanced up and saw Lindsay looking at different colours of bruises on one of the computers. He gave up what he was doing and casually wondered over to her.

He looked down at her and began the conversation "How ya' doin?"

"I'm fine" she refused to look up at him. _Try to ignore him Lindsay._

_Tough conversation _"How's your case going"

"Good, almost finished then I can go home" She said flicking to another slide.

"You found a place yet?" He asked.

"Not quite, I'm still at my uncle's" _Unfortunately._

"A city this size and you can't find somewhere to live?" _How picky can you be?_

"Well the hours I've worked lately haven't left me with much day time, the apartments I've looked at are either too expensive or really disgusting, and the rooms for rent, the other tenants either don't want to live with some one who works all hours, or are just really weird" Lindsay sighed and rubbed her forehead. _Why an earth am I talking to Danny of all people about this?_

"Why not ask Sam?" _Am I helping her?_

"What?" Lindsay asked looking confused.

"Sam, have you met her yet?" She nodded "Well I know that she's got a spare room and loosing her job and having to work her she's earning something like fifteen grand less then what she was before so she's having to look for a room mate"

"Yeh but I don't really know her well enough to ask if I can live with her" Lindsay said.

Danny raised his eyebrows "Because you know everyone else who you asked about their spare room so well" he replied sarcastically.

"Good point" _Did I just agree with him, wait are we having an actual conversation?_

"Yeh, that's why I made it" He smirked and showed her his Danny Messer smile again.

She rolled her eyes and looked back to the computer realising something about her victim's wife's bruises around her eyes.

She quickly stood up and began to walk away "I'll see you later"

Danny heard her heels hit against the floor as she left the lab then went back over to his working area, he had found nothing in the past hour and he wasn't going to so he put the evidence back in the box and picked up a load of files then walked across to his office. He walked over to his desk and noticed that his computer had been moved over to the other side of the room, he just assumed this was meant to be one of Lindsay's pranks, _Move my computer? Thought you would have been better then that Montana, this is pathetic. _He smiled knowing that she wasn't quite up to his gaming standards. He dropped his files on the desk ready to move his computer back when the desk collapsed right in front of him. He looked down to his feet and the smile dropped from his face. He couldn't believe she had done something like this, he didn't think she was capable of even thinking about something like this. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Game on Montana" He said under his breath.

* * *

Lindsay walked across the floor feeling happy about herself, she had just impressed Stella and Mac by realising that Vivian, the victims wife, had actually set up her brother by painting on bruises to make it look like her husband had been beating her up.

It was getting late and she saw Sam sitting at her desk tapping away at her computer, she decided she may as well as Sam about her spare room, after all asking couldn't hurt.

Lindsay popped her head round the door. "Hey, Sam you got a minute?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Sam looked up and returned the smile "Yeh sure. What's up"

"Well… Danny mentioned that you might have a spare room that…"

Sam cut her short by pulling a key from her pocket and chucking at Lindsay "Danny already asked me about it. You can move in when you're ready"

"You sure?" Lindsay asked, _Why the hell would Danny of asked her about it?_

Sam smiled "If I wasn't sure then I wouldn't of agreed"

"Thanks" Lindsay said then turned and head down the hallway towards the lift.

She stood inside pressed the button, then folded her arms and tapped her foot against the ground and waited for the doors to close.

She saw Danny running towards the lift, he looked pretty annoyed.

_Obviously been into the office._

Danny saw Lindsay inside the lift and called down the hall to her. "Hey, Montana I wanna talk to you about something" _My desk for starters and after I found you a place to live._

"Oh o" Lindsay said under her breath. She bit her lip and pressed the elevator button a couple more times and hoped it would close in time. Danny was only a couple of feet from the doors when they began to close. The last thing he saw was Lindsay smiling and waving weakly to him when she called.

"Bye Danny"

Danny shouted through the doors "I gonna get you back for this Montana" _Damn, I'm actually starting to like this country girl. Come on Danny, don't think about her, time to think about the other girl that's waiting for you tonight. _


	4. Waiting on you

**Author's note: **Hi just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews, i really love reading them, hope you enjoy and please don't forget to review :)

The cab pulled up outside the building address Lindsay had given him and she looked out to the tall, modern building

The cab pulled up outside the building address Lindsay had given him and she looked out to the tall, modern building. She smiled knowing that she finally had a place to live, anything beat her uncle's place.

She climbed out and the driver pulled her suitcases from the trunk then left her standing out the front of the building.

She walked to the front doors, where a door man was standing under a black canopy, he smiled and opened the door for her.

"Good evening ma'am" He greeted her.

"Hi" Lindsay replied as she passed him dragging her suitcases behind her.

She looked up properly as she entered and looked around.

It was indeed a very modern building, she reckoned it had been built in the last three or four years. A shiny black tiled floor, cream coloured walls, a large dark brown reception desk to the right hand side, with behind sat a very well groomed attractive male talking on the phone. There brown and cream leather sofa's scattered around the floor with small glass tables in the middle, obviously where people waited whilst waiting for some one upstairs to come down.

She walked to the other side of the floor and pressed the button on the elevator. After a minute she heard a small ringing noise and the doors slid open. She stepped inside and glanced at the paper with Sam's address on it.

'Floor 19'

Lindsay pushed the button which read 19 and waited as the doors closed.

A couple of minutes later the doors reopened, and on the other side was a wide hallway, she exited the elevator which then closed behind her. She made her way down the hallway until she found the door with the numbers 42 on it.

Lindsay smiled to herself. _This is where I'm going to be living._

She knocked twice and waited patiently.

She heard some one moving around inside then a voice called "Just a minute"

Lindsay sighed as she waited and ran a hand through her hair, it had been a long day, and the last thing she wanted to do today was move from her uncle's to here, but she would have to do it sometime so she decided to do it anyway.

A couple of moments later the door opened and Sam appeared on the other side.

She was wearing a brown halter dress, very similar to the white dress Marilyn Monroe was famous for wearing, with a pair of dark coloured strapped heels. Hair down and loose.

"Hi" Lindsay said smiling brightly.

Sam looked confused "Hi"

_Oh no, please don't say you've forgot I'm moving in. _"it's still okay if I move in right?"

Sam smiled "Yeh sure, but I gave you a key, you don't have to knock Lindsay, you live here now"

Lindsay sighed with relieve "I know, I just wanted to check it was still alright"

"It's fine" Sam stood from Lindsay's path who pulled her case's into the apartment. "Sorry I can't be here for your first night but I wasn't sure when you were actually moving in and I have a date tonight" She closed the door, but neither one moved away from it. "Okay your room, go up the stairs and it's the second door on the right. The first door is the bathroom"

Lindsay frowned "Stairs? You have stairs in your apartment?"

Sam nodded "All the apartments in this building do. Anyway feel free to have a good look around, put any of your stuff anywhere you want, make it feel like home. I'm not sure what there is to eat in the fridge but if you do get hungry then there's a couple of menu's from the local take-aways on the front of the fridge. Sam glanced at her watch, 8:15pm, she was running late already. She took her hair, twisted it round to the back and clipped it place and pulled on a long black coat.

Lindsay liked the way her hair looked, it wasn't perfectly neat, it had some strands falling down either side, the hair looked more casual then evening but the outfit finished the look.

Sam continued to talk "Any problems give me a call, or call Marc, he's at reception. But I gotta go so I'll see you later"

"Bye" Lindsay said as her new roommate left the apartment.

Lindsay left the cases by the door for now, she decided to have a look around the place first.

From the front door there was a small corridor which opened up a few yards down, she hadn't really looked yet. She came to the opening and gasped as she looked at the actually apartment. It was huge, bigger then what she had expected.

"Holy crap" she said to herself.

The small hallway had opened up to a huge living. In the right corner next to her was a nice large kitchen, which was only separated from the living area by a row of kitchen counter units, then in the living room was a large flat screen TV stuck to the wall with a brown leather sofa in front of it. There were five shelves screwed to the wall packed with CD's and a little glass cabinet below the TV filled with DVD's. A hi-fi system on the other side of the room, which sat next to a billiards table, a guitar sat next to next a single black leather seat. Behind the brown sofa and in front of the kitchen was a reasonable sized glass table with six black chairs around it, the dining table. It sat next to a long tall window which stretched from the one side of the room to the other. Lindsay looked out at the view. The building was near the centre of Manhattan but was behind small buildings so she could see out to the water. The view was amazing. It was dark outside and she could see the lights coming from other peoples apartments, the traffic downstairs, the bridges. A couple of boats in the distance with little lights on them. She smiled then continued to search the rest of the apartment. On the back wall half way across was a door. She opened it and looked inside, she presumed it was office, a desk next to another window with a laptop on top, a bookcase and a running machine. The desk was scattered with papers, but she never looked at them as it was Sam's personally stuff. She turned back out and on the opposite side of the room to window was a stair case that lead up to the next floor. She looked up to a balcony which over looked the living/ kitchen room. She made her way up the stairs and walked down another small hallway, she peered in the door on the left, a large bed in the centre, built in wardrobe, desk with a mirror, this room had a few clothes chucked on the bed, _Must be Sam's bedroom._

Then she opened the first door on the right and like Sam said it was the bathroom. Nice, clean cream tiled bathroom. A glass shower box in the corner, next to it was a large bath tub, then a sink and toilet. Lindsay left the bathroom and opened the second door on the right, her bedroom. It looked almost exactly the same as Sam's, large bed in the middle, desk, mirror, built in wardrobe, the only difference was that the walls in here were a magnolia, Sam's were an coffee brown and cream.

Lindsay couldn't believe it, she was going to be living here, this place was fantastic, she had never imagined having such a great place. She wasn't so sure on the price of rent Sam had told her though, it seemed to cheap for this place. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and smiled again, she couldn't get the grin off her face, she was so happy.

* * *

About an hour later:

Mac glanced at the I.D "Jason Kinsey, lives in the pent house on the twenty-fifth floor"

Sounds of the camera snapping away.

"Shot gun blasts" Stella stated looking at the wound. Then she turned and looked at the foot prints "The foot prints defiantly belong to a woman wearing heels, it's not exactly a woman's M.O to commit this kind of crime"

They then discussed the directionality of the blood splatter and whether the woman was involved in the murder or was a witness, when Flack joined them.

"The doorman was away from his desk he didn't see anybody come out as he was in the street flagging a cab. Comes back in and sees this in the lobby." Flack looked at Mac

"Get the security video" Mac instructed.

"Done" Flack replied.

The team moved up the penthouse apartment.

"Gun shot residue" Flack said looking at the wall next to the elevator.

Mac walked over and looked "It confirms the shooting took place here. You need a key to access the pent house which means the killer had one. He got up here and waited for the vic."

"GSR, no orig's, no prints, the shooter left through this door wearing gloves" Flack said turning back to face Stella and Mac.

Stella went to talk when the stairway door that Flack had just examined began to shake, some one was trying to open it from the other side.

The three looked at one another then Flack turned and opened the door. On the other side he saw a young brunette in a black coat, brown dress and heels looking a little flustered. _Twenty five flights of stairs in heels, god I never wanna do that again._

He automatically assumed by the way she was dressed she was here for the victim, maybe a late night date?

He decided to make it quick and tell her to leave. He had no idea that she was actually Samantha McClane, the two hadn't met or worked together yet for either one to recognise the other, they had only heard of the other.

"Sorry ma'am, this is a crime scene meaning you have to leave, no party for you tonight"

Stella and Mac looked at one another and smiled.

Sam looked at him and frowned "Okay, firstly don't ever call me ma'am, it makes me feel about fifty. And secondly" she lifted up a silver case "Does it look like I'm here to party?"

He just stared at her a little confused, she smiled a little and walked past him over to Stella and Mac.

Flack watched her walk past, felt a little confused and shut the door behind her.

Mac thought it was best if he cleared it up straight away "Don this is Samantha McClane, the new investigator, Sam this is Detective Flack"

"I gathered" Flack replied giving the newest newbie a once over, she caught him looking her up and down and raised an eyebrow questioning him, he saw the look and wasn't sure if it was a warning look or whether she was just messing with him, but just in case he decided to look away and continue with the case "So anyway…"

Stella joined in saying what she wanted to before Sam arrived "So we have a woman in heels who saw everything and yet was aloud to get away? But she was taking the elevator down that's why her bloody foot prints are on the floor, which means she was a witness not a killer"

Mac nodded with agreement and Stella's cell began to ring.

She answered "Bonasera" she waited for the information then hung up "We have a DOA in central park but at this time I'm not gonna make it down there in time, I told him I'd meet him in autopsy."

"Alright then" Mac said studying the GSR pattern

"I'll see you later" Stella said as she exited.

Sam glanced around "And then there was three"

Flack smiled and walked over to one of the side tables and looked at the photos of him and lots of different young women. He laughed briefly "This guy was quite a player"

Sam followed him and looked at the pictures "Nothing wrong with that"

"Yeh but come on, look at these girls, they can probably get any guy they want and they go for someone, what? Twenty years older?"

Mac scanned the floor looking for any trace of evidence whilst still listening to their conversation, he often found it interesting to see how new colleagues got to know each other better, even if it was through the strangest of conversations.

"There's something about older, wealthy good looking men that makes them attractive to younger women" Sam said studying the girls in the photos.

"All I'm saying is maybe they should go for someone a little closer to their age"

She bit her lip and stared at him "Okay," she moved in a little closer to get a better look at his eyes, eyes always gave away what a person was thinking "Say you're a forty something year old guy, and a pretty hot one too. You have no relationship at the moment. Got everything going for you, money, great apartment. You're telling me that if a really hot young twenty year old woman came up to you and told you she wanted you right here, right now, you'd say no because you think she should be with a twenty something year old guy?" she stared at him waiting for a reply.

He looked into her eyes, she had a point, a pretty good one to. He rubbed his neck.

Sam smiled "Thought so"

Mac looked up at the two "Are you two finished? Or are you gonna flirt for the next hour and let me do the work?"

They both glanced at each other one more time then back away from the other with a slight blush.

"Good because I got blood, although it looks like it's been here a while" He opened up his case and took out a swab.

"Rough sex?" Sam questioned.

Both men looked at her.

"I was thinking more along the lines maybe he and his killer had gotten into it before" Mac said looking up.

Sam nodded "So much for thinking outside the box" she muttered and she walked around.

"from the amount of gun shot residue here I'd say the killer was standing right in front of the door when he fired" Flack suggested. "But there are not shot gun pellets in the elevator where the victim was standing"

"And the wound wasn't a through and through" she added

Mac stood "So either the pellet load lost its power or the shooter was standing ten, twenty yards away which puts him behind that wall"

"More then one shot?" Sam asked

"There's nothing to indicate that" Flack replied.

"Our shooter didn't use a conventional weapon, he improvised, something we've never seen before" Mac concluded.

* * *

Danny pulled on his lab coat and walked into the lab "Mac said I'd find you here. What you got?"

Lindsay looked up "You read the field report?" _Might help you there._

He listed a load of items found at the scene "I miss anything"

"Our witness was wearing size 6 shoes, 7 tops which means were looking for a small woman"

"Or a young one"

"And the report said there was a likely sexual connection, DOA said he was likely to be in his fifties. So you want the elastic or the paper?" _What's the betting I get some kind of sarcastic comment?_

"I should probably take the paper cuz there might be something on it" _Don't wanna stress her out with too much hard work._

She laughed to herself _There it was._

She looked over the band and found a hair, popped it in an envelop and wrote 'DNA testing' on it then looked up and waited for Danny.

He felt a pair of eyes watching him and looked up to see Lindsay staring at him with her eyebrows raised. "You done?" _No way is she done already._

"Waiting on you" She smiled. _I love moments like this._

He nodded looking back at the paper "Alright, alright, just don't go getting cocky Montana. So you move into Sam's yet?"

She took a seat whilst waiting "Last night"

"You have a bit of a girlie night in?" Images popped into his head and he smiled.

"She was on a date, then got called into the Kinsey case I think"

"You like the place?" He asked folding the paper.

"Are you kidding me I love it. So much better then my uncle's place"

Danny noticed a small sound of excitement in her voice "All right, calm yourself Montana" he looked up and she was smiling brightly at him. He licked his lips and she broke the gaze.

"You ready yet?" she waited for an answer

"Yeah, I'm done" he confirmed.

She walked out ahead of him giving him a chance to get a good look at her from behind, a small smile grew on his face and he joined her side.

* * *

Mac fired a different gun again. Straight after himself, Danny and Flack took off there soundproof ear muffs.

"I constructed this weapon using data from a series of test fires. What I found is the shot that matched our victim is identical to the shaft of a steering lock, by cutting off the end of the shaft and using the other arm as a firing pin the killer made a gun out of a steering lock."

Flack and Danny looked at each other.

The door opened and Sam walked through holding a piece of paper "I ran a test on that black gooey stuff I found outside of the penthouse and it came back as engine oil"

"I guess we know who we're talking to next" Danny said as he headed for the door.

Flack followed walking along side of Sam "Black gooey stuff? Is that your scientific way of putting it?" He asked smiling.

She ran a hand through her hair and slid her hands in her pockets, she had changed into a pair of black trousers and a cream shirt, she felt a little out of place working in the lab wearing a dress. "And how would you have said it?"

"I probably would have gone with Black liquid, or black substance" he answered.

"True, it's a more scientific way of putting it. But lets be honest, it doesn't sound half as good as gooey stuff now does it?" She smiled at him then continued to walk after Mac and Danny.

* * *

Lindsay was in the locker room using the mirror on her locker door to apply some lipstick and fresh spray of perfume. She popped a mint into her mouth and quickly checked her teeth. She was brushing her hair when she saw Danny Messer walk through the door.

"Hey" He said opening his own locker. He noticed the fresh application of make-up.

"Hi" She replied.

"Fancy going for a drink, the rest of us are gonna pop down to Frankie's for one?" He asked slipping his piece from his belt.

"No, thanks"

"Then if you're not going out what's the make-up for?"

"I didn't say I wasn't going out, I just said I wasn't going out with you" She smiled, _He noticed the make-up, means Nick hopefully will too._

"So you're going out on a date?" _Don't sound too interested, keep it casual._

"Drinks" She pulled on a jacket.

"This guy got a name? Do I know him? Where's he from?" _Well done Messer, she's gonna think your interested. You idiot._

"No you don't know him, he's called Nick and I met him a couple of days ago" She pulled out a bag and slung it on her shoulder. "Now as much as I'd love to stay and chat with you I would rather go and have drinks with a Doctor" she smiled "See you later Danny" and she left.

Danny watched her walk out. _Country girl making a go of it in the city. _He had to admit she did look pretty hot tonight. _I wonder if she's gonna sleep with this Doctor?_


	5. Sexual thoughts

**Okay i know it's been a while, an extremly long while but i haven't had a great deal of time, but i managed to write this. It's a bit slwo to start with but i hope you'll like it. Will hopefully be updating again soon.**

* * *

The team sat in the corner booth of their regular bar, Frankie's

The team sat in the corner booth of their regular bar, Frankie's. Frankie had owned the bar for a number of years now and knew the group of CSI's well, apart from the two new women.

It was a popular little bar. It had about eleven booths running down the side of the bar against the windows looking out onto the street. The bar ran down half the other side of the room, then at the end was a fair sized dance floor with a stage at the centre back wall.

"Alright, alright. I'll get the next round" Hawkes moved across the room towards the bar.

Mac looked at his watch "And I'd better be heading home"

"What? It's only 10:30, you can stay for one more" Danny said.

"I've got an early start in the morning"

"Actually and I have, im in court first thing" Stella added, slipping on her coat.

"You want a lift?" Mac asked, she nodded in reply.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow then" Stella said.

Danny, Flack and Sam said goodbye as the two left. Minutes later Hawkes returned from the bar.

"where'd they go?"

"Home" Flack answered

"But I brought them both another drink" He said

Sam lent over and pulled two beers in her direction "Don't worry, I'll help you out"

Flack arched an eyebrow_ man she can take a few. _ Then he noticed someone was missing "Where's Lindsay?"

Sam shrugged.

"On a date with some doctor called_ Nick" _Danny said taking a sip of his beer.

The three looked at him as his tone changed when he said the guy's name.

"What?" He questioned

"Nothing, I just didn't know that Lindsay going on a date bothered you" Hawkes said

"It doesn't, I just don't understand the big deal about doctors you know. With their seven year college degree, George Clooney looks, helping all those sick people all day, and six digit salary"

"I know yeah, it's unbelievable what some people go for isn't it" She replied sarcastically. "Are you jealous of him going out with her?"

"What? No. I just thought she would have taken up the chance to go out with her new work mates then going out with a date" he explained

"Whatever" She replied rolling her eyes

"So how about telling us a little bit about yourself, so we get to know about our newbie a little better?" Flack asked

"I don't think so, I'm not very interesting trust me" She replied

"Ah, I don't believe that for a second. Come on what's your favourite food? Who do you support? What freaks you out? You got any phobias? Stuff like that"

She smiled "Alright then, I love pizza, I support the Yankees and the Knicks, china dolls, puppets and clowns completely give me the wiggins and i'm petrified of sharks and whales"

Hawkes looked at her "china dolls, puppets and clowns?"

"Yeah I know it sounds weird don't it, but she's been like that ever since I can remember. It was so funny this one time, me and her brother had to drop her off at her friends birthday party, I think you were eight, the parents had arranged for a clown to come and do tricks with the balloons and crap. I'm not even joking, one look at this clown and she was gone. We found her hidden under a bed crying her eyes out" Danny said laughing.

"Don't think they wanted to know me that well" she said quietly.

Seconds later two bleeping noises began, Danny and Hawkes looked at their pagers.

"Looks like it's not another round for us two then" Hawkes said standing and pulling his coat on.

"Guess not" Danny did the same "Alright I'll see you guys tomorrow and remember don't drink too much" He scruffed Sam's hair as he began to walk away

"Thanks dad" She shouted after him sarcastically. She turned round to see Flack staring at her "What?"

"Dolls? Seriously?"

"HaHa, yes I'm a twenty-eight year old cop who's scared of kids toys. Anyway what about you Detective Flack what's your phobias?" she asked

"Hmmm. Maybe one day I'll tell you" He smiled at her

"So what, I tell you but you don't play the game?" She asked cocking a grin.

"Game? I didn't know we were playing a game?" He returned the smile.

"Yeh, alright you be like that. Anyway I'm gonna head home now" She stood from her seat and downed the last of the bottle.

"You alright to drive?" he asked as he shoved on his jacket

"Well I would be if I was legally allowed to" She turned towards the exit and he followed.

"What do you mean 'legally'?"

"I got banned 5 months ago from driving, but I only have one month to go before I get my licence and car back"

"How'd you loose your licence?"

"Apparently I was dangerous driving, although I was chasing someone, they weren't part of my investigation, meaning under the laws of New York it doesn't count. Besides I only hit the end of the truck, it's not like i…"

He cut her off "Truck? You hit a truck? How'd the hell you hit a truck?" He sounded surprised

"I didn't see it" She said simply

"didn't see it" He muttered "remind me never to get in a car when you're driving"

They stood outside the bar door. "Which way you going?" She asked him

"Erm downtown way….you?"

"Uptown… I'll see you tomorrow then" She smiled and turned to walk away.

She had just rounded a corner when she heard a voice behind her "Actually you know I fancy a walk….And besides I can't let a woman walk home buy herself"

"You think I need a bodyguard to walk me fifteen blocks? You really don't know me very well do you" She said smiling as she continued to walk

"Not yet… But I'd like to, get to know you better I mean" He replied

"You're gonna regret saying that Flack"

"Why?"

"Everyone's got parts of their past they'd like to forget right? Things they wish they could change. Some may say their pasts were pretty… colourful" He nodded "Well lets just say my past has practically every colour in it"

"Don't worry…I'm not gonna intrude on your privacy just I wouldn't mind getting to know _you_ a little bit better, like what you're into"

She went to reply then she stopped as she saw a pizza take-away "I'm starving…You hungry?"

He shrugged "Sure"

* * *

Lindsay laughed again. Her stomach hurt so much. She looked across the table to Nick who was doing an impression of a recent patient he had dealt with. He was unbelievably good looking, charming and funny. A little bit on the tall side given but she could live with that, just learn to walk on stilts and she'd be fine.

They paid the bill and stepped outside. There was an awkward moment of silence, as neither one was sure how to finish the night. She let out a nervous laugh.

"Would you mind if I walked you home?" He asked with a perfect white smile.

"I'd love you to walk me home" She replied.

He held out a hand of which she placed hers in. It was big, strong and warm, she felt perfectly safe by his side as they walked through the streets on New York City. They arrived outside of the front of her building. She smiled at him then made the first word

"Would you like to come in for some coffee?"

He returned the smile "Yeah, coffee would be great"

The doorman opened the doors "Miss. Monroe" He said smiling

"Thank-you John" She replied, they made their way up the elevator and she opened the door to the apartment.

"Great place" He said and he put his coat on the sofa.

"Thanks" Linsday said as she switched the coffee pot on "I moved in a few days ago, My room mate, works at the place as me"

She finished off the coffee and took a seat next to him on the couch.

"So how are you finding it in the city?" He asked

"So far so good" _God, he has the most amazing brown eyes._ Her face melted into another smile. She had only been in the city two weeks and she was already on a date with wonderfully interesting, good looking guy.

Their eyes met again and there was a moment of silence, neither one was sure what to do next.

Lindsay lent over and put her mug on the coffee table, as she lent back his face came towards hers. She froze in the moment but he didn't. He mouth met hers in a short sweet kiss at first. He pulled away for a second. Slowly she opened her eyes, she looked confused. It had been a long time for her since she last had sex, or had anything with anyone actually, a very long time indeed. But it felt good to feel the body of another man, maybe she didn't feel that he was perfect for her but he was certainly suitable for how she felt at that moment. She longed to be touched, to be explored by another, to feel the desire of a man wanting her. After a moment she was the one who leaned back in. She pressed her lips against his and he returned the kiss passionately. He felt the longing inside her as her tongue slipped into his mouth. Soon they were kissing roughly, eager to move on. His hand slipped up the dress and his hands was gently stoking her thigh, They fell back onto the couch completely. He couldn't believe his luck, this was his first date after his divorce and it was going great, he really liked this country girl and it seemed she liked him.

* * *

Sam laughed with Flack as she unlocked the door to her apartment. It was little gone 11:15pm when she finally made it home. The door fell open and the two walked in to see Lindsay and her date making out on the sofa.

The two looked at each other and smiled.

Lindsay heard the door open and she looked up over the back of the couch.

Sam raised her eyebrows "Oh My" she said sounding amused.

Lindsay's face instantly blushed the brightest red possible and so did her date's. She had only been living here for a couple or days and already her two new co-workers had walked in on her kissing a guy, from a first date.

"I….erm…Hi" Lindsay stammered not really sure what to say.

"I take it you're date went well then" Flack smirked.

"Guys, this is Nick. Nick this is Sam, my room mate and Don Flack from work" Her cheeks were still beaming red.

"I think I should probably head home, I've got surgery in the morning" He said equally as embarrassed.

Lindsay smiled as the two walked past Sam and Flack over to the door.

"Ok, I had a great night" She said

"Yeah me too" he replied

"So…I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked hopeful.

"You can count on that" he smiled "I'll give you a call when I get out of surgery" Her kissed her gently on the lips then left.

She turned and lent back on the door, then sighed heavily. She looked over to the still smiling Sam and Flack.

"Don't say a word" Lindsay said

Sam shook her head "I wasn't gonna say a word"

Lindsay didn't believe for a second. _Oh please you grew up with Danny which meant there was bound to be some sarcastic comment somewhere in that head just dying to come out._

"Only I heard about these country girls before, never thought it was true" Sam said with a smirk on her face

_There it is. _Lindsay walked from the door and straight past them, her cheeks had died down, but they were still a rosey colour. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you two tomorrow"

The two watched her walk up the stairs and into her room before either one moved. Flack walked over to the dinner table and placed the two pizza boxes on it whilst Sam grabbed two more beers out of the fridge. She took a seat opposite and pulled a pizza box towards her.

"No way are you gonna eat all that" Flack said opening his bottle

She frowned "And why not?"

"Because there's no way you can fit all of that into that little body of yours"

"You wanna bet on that Detective?"

He laughed at her facial expression, she looked amused yet serious about the bet "Nah, like you said I don't know you that well. For all I know you could eat like a horse"

"I do" She replied "Trust me, if you don't finish your pizza I will"

He smirked and bit into his. The spent the next hour or so talking in front of the television before Flack fell asleep. Apparently he'd been up since 5am so she didn't bother to wake him. She just left him to sleep on the sofa. Besides they were meant to be friends now, what kind of friend would wake a man up at 2:30am to tell him to go home. She turned the t.v. off and made her way to bed.

* * *

Lindsay awoke the next morning to the lovely sound of her alarm clock. It beeped away. Irritating her ever more as it got louder and faster. She flung her arm out by her side and smacked it down. A pain jolted through her arm and she gritted her teeth regretting that moment. She crawled out of bed and quickly dressed in her brown trousers and white shirt. She looked into the mirror, her hair was a messed and she looked like a ghost. She thought about washing first but coffee seemed like a much more important priority right now. She plodded out of her room, barefoot and down the stairs and across to the kitchen area. She looked at the clock it read little gone 6:30am. She yawned then poured herself a cup of coffee. She turned round a noticed Flack asleep of the sofa. She was about to wake him up when the door behind her opened. In walked a sweaty Samantha in a pair of shorts, a white vest top, earphones in and carrying a newspaper in one hand and a bottle of water in the other.

"Morning" Sam shouted out not realising the loudness of her voice over the music.

Lindsay pointed to her ear giving the hint to Sam and she pulled them out, Much quieter this time she repeated "Morning"

Lindsay looked her up and down and frowned "Where have you been?"

Sam looked at herself, she thought it pretty obvious, but as usual a sarcastic comment came out first "To see Santa"

Lindsay rolled her eyes _Yep, defiantly brought up with Messer!_ "How come he's still here?"

"He fell asleep around 2:30 so I left him be" Sam replied as she poured herself a cup.

"Hang on, you go to sleep at 2:30 you're back from a run at 6:30? Do you know about this thing called sleep? I've noticed over the last few days that you're awake when I go to sleep and you're awake when I wake up" She let out another yawn.

Sam shrugged the question off with a simple "I have sleeping problems" She completely left out the night mare side of it.

Lindsay's cell beeped and she picked it up, the text read:

**Rise and shine Montana, we got a body at this address…See you there**

Realising it was from Danny brought a small smile to her face.

Sam noticed "Who's it off?"

Lindsay shook her head still smiling "No one. I gotta get ready for work" And with that she plodded back up to the bathroom.

Sam raised her eyebrows then walked over to the sofa and shook Flack "Rise and Shine sleeping Beauty, time to wake up to the world of death and crime"

* * *

Danny looked across at Lindsay over the Lab table and licked his lips, he didn't do it intentionally it just happened. His thoughts wondered back over to what Flack had told him he'd seen about Lindsay and Nick from the previous night

"So how'd you're date go last night Montana?"

She looked up to the cocked grin on his face, she wanted to smile but resisted the urge "Fine, and encase you've forgotten already my name's Lindsay, Montana's a state"

"Alright, alright. I was just wondering if you know, you and the doctor got down to a little lip locking action on the sofa"

She looked up and blushed bright red again, she hated when this happened in front of him. She was speechless, embarrassed, especially because it was Messer.

He bit his lit to stop him from laughing at her reaction "Was he any good eh Montana? Better looking then me?"

She looked back down at her evidence trying to ignore him.

Knowing that he was getting to her encouraged him even more. He walked round to her side of the table and lent next to her.

"Come on don't worry about it Montana. You've been working really hard the last couple of days, who could blame you for wanting to blow off some steam"

She spun her head round after looking at the clock realising the time.

As her head turned Danny caught a strong smell of the scent of her hair, it was lavender and it completely removed all thoughts from his head. An image of Lindsay in the shower entered his mind, washing her hair, water running down her soft peachy skin, lather covering her legs. He was so into his own thoughts he had no idea she was talking to him. "Huh?" He said

"I said, been as you think I've been working so hard for the past couple of days you won't mind if I take a lunch break then" She slipped off her lab coat

"What? Why?"

"To see the doctor who I want to 'Blow off some steam with'" She smiled at his reaction, he looked confused, yet lost in his own thoughts. He watched her walk away down the hall and he licked his lips again.

* * *

Danny rolled off his girlfriend and tried to regain his breath . He lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. He could hear Lucy panting by his side. He stared once more at the ceiling considering whether to go for a shower now or in the morning. That was it, the thought of shower brought the images of Lindsay showering again. Her small body in a steamy, wet shower, washing herself. Hands running all over her body, up her soft thighs, through her wet hair, over her pink lips. He imagined he was there with her, she smiled at him as he entered the shower, the hot water gushed over his body. He felt all the blood rush down to his penis. Lindsay looked down at him then back up into his eyes with a look of delight on her face. She bit her lip making her look ever more sexy to him. He felt his lower muscles erect as she placed a hand on his lower torso, she slid her hand down as she touched a more sensitive area and let her hand work it's wonders, she ran her other hand up his chest and across the side of his wet face. Their eyes were locked never separating for a moment. Then slowly and gently she pressed her lips against her pounding chest. He felt her tongue leave a trail as it went south. He groaned with pleasure as she got further and further. He opened his eyes again and she was gone. He frowned and saw Lucy on top of him, playing with his member. _I can't believe I just thought out what I was doing with my girlfriend into me and Lindsay in the shower. This is insane_. As soon as he stopped imaging Lindsay he went soft down below. Lucy looked up at him and frowned

"What's wrong Danny?"

He shook his head and got out of his bed "Nothing, I erm…I think you should go home" he said in a low tone

"What?"

"It's not working between us" He said plainly

"Wait a minute. You're dumping me after sex?" She sounded shocked and in disbelief. She got no answer "You bastard" With that she grabbed her clothes and ran out.

He rubbed the back of his neck and walked over to the bathroom in much need of a cold shower. Only once he entered the running water did the sexual thoughts of Lindsay reappear.


	6. Xrated

**Okay basically im too lazy to try and describe sam's look but just try and imagine a Sarah michelle Gellar with brown hair or Amanda Peet. **

**Again thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think at the end :)**

* * *

Danny lay his head in his arms on his desk, he couldn't get the images of Lindsay and the shower out of his mind, it was driving him crazy

Danny lay his head in his arms on his desk, he couldn't get the images of Lindsay and the shower out of his mind, it was driving him crazy. He had avoided her all morning. He heard the door open and tensed at the thought of it being her. He slowly lifted his head.

"You alright man?" Flack asked sitting comfortably in Lindsay's chair.

Danny nodded in reply and lowered his head back down.

"You sure?"

"Just don't ask" He muttered

Flack frowned then moved on "So why are you avoiding Lindsay?"

Danny's head shot up "What?"

"Lindsay? You haven't been near her for the past two days. Yesterday we were walking down the hallway you saw her and shot off. I wanna know why"

Danny rubbed the bridge of his nose. To be truthful he wasn't 0 sure why himself. Right now he should be teasing Montana not running away from her. If it was obvious to Flack he had been avoiding her was it obvious to everyone else as well?

Flack continued to wait for an answer, Danny knew there was no way of getting flack away from the subject. He knew he had the patience of a saint. He could sit in interrogation room for hours in silence just waiting for the perp to crack. Danny let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair. After staring at Flack for a few moments he gave in.

"Alright so maybe I am avoiding her a little."

"Yeah, I got that part all by myself. I wanna know why" Don replied taking a bite outta a apple Lindsay left on her desk.

Danny knew that Flack wouldn't tell anyone, they were best mates, they drank together, worked together, helped one another out.

"I um… sort of…had this dream the other night when I was with my girlfriend"

Flack frowned trying to see the problem. "and…"

"It was about Lindsay" Danny said raising his eyebrows hoping he wouldn't have to explain it.

"What like you were working a…" From Danny's reaction he eventually caught on "Oooo…that kind of dream" A smirk appeared across his face. "Just the one?"

Danny shook his head.

Flack couldn't get the smile off his facing. "So all this teasing her was just a sign you like her"

"No. It doesn't mean I like her it just means I…um…have thoughts about her. But they're sleep thoughts so I can't help it."

"But you like her?" Flack concluded _Surely Danny doesn't have feelings for her._

Danny shrugged "I guess I dunno. Besides it doesn't matter she's with _Nick_" _Man I hate that guy, I don't even know him and I hate him._

His toned changed once again when he said the guy's name.

"But you do like her?" Flack pushed

At that moment Sam entered the room "Likes who?" She asked looking at the two of them with a rather large smile on her face.

Danny coughed "No one. What's up" _if she finds out she wont let it drop_

She moved straight past what they were talking about before and continued to what she came in for "Danny, you know I think…"

Flack noticed the large bag by the door and frowned wondering what she brought.

"….you're like a brother to me and how I've always…"

He interrupted "What do you want?"

She seemed dis-heartened by the fact that he knew instantly why she was being so nice "Damn you really do know me too well don't you. Anyway I need a favour. Lindsay's folks have come into town for a few days and wanna stay at ours. So I was wondering, more like hoping I could crash at yours for a couple of days?" She smiled sweetly at him

"Why are they using your bed?" Flack asked not really understanding

"What? Ew no. I'm just not very good with parents or ya'know, basically I don't wanna be in the way or involved with any Monroe family bonding. I find it kinda awkward"

"You really are the strangest woman I've ever met" Flack said.

She frowned trying to figure out how to take that then looked back at Danny "So that's a yes?"

"Do I have a choice?" He asked staring at her.

She shook her head "Not really"

"Yeah, alright on one condition" she waited for him to continue "You buy my drinks tonight"

"Fair enough. Oh and Stella said to tell you we're two men down on the team, Lindsay's got a couple of days of to be with her folks and Mac's in Miami" She smiled when he cell began to ring. She looked down at the caller and read Louie. She ignored it and smiled at the two men before walking away.

Flack watched her walk away before turning back to Danny. "So Lindsay…You gonna do anything about it?"

"Like what" Danny asked pushing his glasses up

"I dunno, but on the other hand I'm not the one having 'dreams' about her. So it's up to you what you do. Just it would probably be better to get the boyfriend outta the picture first and wait for the parents to go home to Montana."

"Alright I think you should go now" Danny said with a smile on his face "I don't wanna talk about her anymore"

"So about these dreams…where they hot?" a huge grin spreading across his face

Danny pointed to the door "OUT"

Flack laughed and made his way to the door "But seriously are we talking x-rated?"

Danny threw a case file across the room at him playfully, and don finally made an exit. He walked down the hallway laughing to himself when he heard a familiar voice round the corner sounding like they were having an argument. He peered carefully round the corner to see Sam pacing the locker room arguing on her cell.

"Damn it Louie I already told you. I can't risk it again. ……I was fired from the FBI again because of it. If I get caught again I'll get fired from the NYPD do you have any idea how bad that will look on my record? No agency will wanna hire me then...I know how close we came but I can't……Well Sonny Sassoon is gonna have to carry on. If he finds we're going behind his back you know what he'll do right?... I have to keep him sweet Louie he gives me what I need….Well we'll just to leave whatever we have on him in the past. I can't do it anymore okay. If we do carry on people are gonna get hurt, not just us but our family and friends, I can't risk it after Lucas alright. And you have to stop calling me like this. If Danny finds out one little bit of this he'll flip you know that…..look I gotta go alright. Just promise me something. Don't carry on with it anymore, just drop it and go back to what you were doing before"

Flack heard the cell phone flip shut and tried to understand what the conversation was about. A million thoughts went running through his head. _What was she doing to get fired from the FBI? What are they doing behind Sonny's back? What does she get from Sonny by keeping him sweet? Is it sexual? What can't Danny find out?_

He casually walked round the corner to see her leaning against a wall with a hand covering her forehead. He approached her and weakly smiled. She noticed him and smiled back.

"You alright?" He asked, she could hear some concern in her voice. Had he heard her?

She smiled as brightly as she could. "Yeah, im fine, everything's fine. Why wouldn't it be?" She stared up into his bright blue eyes.

He didn't wanna push her to tell him what was going on, but if people could get hurt he wanted to, no, needed to know exactly what she was involved with.

They stared at each other for a few moments getting lost in one another's eye's.

He observed every last detail on her face and vice versa. She felt like crap and wanted to ignore that feeling, cover it with something else.

"You want something?" she asked after a few more seconds avoiding his glare.

"Yeh…I wanna know what that phone call was about."

She looked at him and there was no longer the Flack she had gotten to know inside. This wasn't the friend, the cute blue eyed colleague. This was the detective side of him. And him finding out about her past scared the hell out of her. And she was pretty sure if he knew too much about her he'd wind up dead like a lot of other people.

She stood there speechless looking at him.

"I don't care how long you take but if people could get hurt it's my job to make sure that doesn't happen. And I got all day so don't try and avoid me"


	7. So close

**Thanks for reading guys, sorry it's been so long but please enjoy and reveiw :)**

"That phone call was none of your business

"That phone call was none of your business." She answered

Flack wasn't about to take any simple crap like that "You made it my business the second you said people could get hurt or even killed"

She stared at him for a second then turned and walked away. He followed close behind down the hallway. "What, you think walking away is gonna make me forget? I'm not finished with this" He said his tone raising slightly

She turned round and her voice was harsh and sharp, she hadn't indented it to come out this way but she couldn't help it, this was her business and he was intruding "Look Flack don't bother pulling you detective interrogation crap on me alright, I know how the questions work. This has nothing to do with you. I like you Don, I do, but if you carry on trying to find out anything about that phone call and don't stay out of my business don't expect me to be friendly with you at all"

With a sharp glance she turned and he watched her walk away. Every part of his detective side told him to carry on pushing but his other side told him to back off, he didn't wanna loose her as a friend seen as he hadn't had her as one for long..

A couple of days passed and not much had gone on. Mac returned from Miami bringing another detective with him, Detective Horatio Caine. After a serial killer roamed Miami he had finally made his way back to New York City. And it was finally time to bring his own team in.

The team made their way to the house where the bodies of several teenagers lay, shot dead, a blood stained carpet, a bowl full of a variety of medication, a couple of beers laid around the room. The room was a disaster, especially for people so young. They took the site in as they crossed the room. Mac scanned the room deciding where to assign everyone.

"Alright Danny you take anyway Darius could have entered of left, Hawkes I want you to collect all the bottles and med's and get them sent back to Linsday who will be waiting for them back at the lab and Sam get looking for prints."

"Mac I'm fine to work here" Lindsay insisted

"I know but I want some one back at the lab to process everything that comes in"

"But I've dealt with big cases like this before…"

He interrupted "This isn't up for discussion Lindsay I want you back at the lab"

Everyone watched as Lindsay was given the order, Danny could tell by the expression on her face that she was upset with the out come. But she did as she was told and left heading for the lab.

A couple of hours later Danny entered the lab seeing Lindsay working on the fibres he had sent her earlier.

"Hey Montana what you got for me"

She shot him a glare "My name's Lindsay Danny, Lindsay Monroe"

He wasn't really sure why she said that, he knew it wound her up but she never seemed that bothered by it before. "Alright sorry"

She sighed and slide the fibre under the microscope "It turns out the fibre you pulled from the elevator matched the school skirts the girls were wearing"

As he listened to her voice he noticed it didn't have the usual excitement about what she was saying.

"Are you still pissed about earlier when Mac sent you back here?" He asked but he got no response "He just sent you back because he's trying to protect you alright, it's nothing personal"

"I can deal with it alright Danny, I don't need protecting. You don't think I've seen cases like that before?"

"I don't know have you?"

"Yes and a lot worse, a lot lot worse"

As he watched he saw that she looked sad, she was avoiding eye contact not the usual Lindsay Monroe action.

"Look if you wanna talk about it…."

She turned before he could finish and slipped her lab coat off. "I don't wanna talk about anything, especially with you"

She walked out leaving him standing there running over those last couple of words "Especially me? What's that supposed to mean?" He decided it would be best if he didn't bother going after her for now, let her cool down.

Lindsay sat in Frankie's, in a booth in the far corner, as far away from the people who were starting to fill the bar. It had just turned six, and people were making their way in for an after work drink. She watched the people laugh, talk, smile, kiss. She felt the loneliest she had since moving to the city, she had made friends with her work colleagues but nothing compared to the friendship she had back home, not yet anyway. Then there was Nick, she wasn't sure what category he fell into. Was he her boyfriend or were they just friends who had sex? She didn't seem to see him often enough for him to be her boyfriend but was that just because they both had hectic jobs? As she sat there staring at her beer she thought about her case earlier on, and how the memories from her past had flooded back to her. The blood, the cries, the shots, the bodies just still, lifeless. A tear came to her eye, it had been so many years ago yet it still haunted her.

"You alright there Montan….Lindsay?"

She looked up to see Danny standing by her table. She blinked away the tear and looked away.

"I told you I'm fine" Her voice was sad, almost lifeless

He placed his beer on the table and sat opposite her. "See I'm not buying that little 'I'm fine', because I know you're not fine. Some things up with you and I know it's about that case, you've been weird ever since" He had concern in his voice, which hardly ever happened when he was talking to another woman.

She lifted her gaze and met his eyes. Those intense blue eyes.

"It's just something that happened a long time ago, it doesn't matter anymore" _You don't wanna hear about it, and I don't really wanna talk about it._

He was ready to listen to her, actually have a proper conversation with this woman who was driving him crazy "What happened?" _com'on Montana let me in._

"It doesn't matter Danny okay, it doesn't matter" another tear filled her eyes and fell down her cheek.

He watched it run down that smooth cheek of hers and he wanted so much to lean over and wipe it away. It wipe all her problems away for her, so she would go back to the normal Lindsay he had gotten used to. "It doesn't matter hey? Com'om Lindsay we tell people everyday it helps to talk about whatever it is they're keeping inside and it works so why don't you just tell me about it"

She considered it for a moment and decided she would tell him. Not all of it just the outline. "A while back in Montana there was a multiple homicide, a group of young girls were shot dead in a coffee shop. The guy walked in shot them and walked back out. He was never caught. They were just in there, having a couple of milkshakes, talking about the normal girl stuff like boys, clothes going to their prom and he walked in there and took all that away from them, he took it in a second and didn't even care."

She swallowed hard, it had been a while since she had spoke about it with any one, she didn't tell him she was there or that it was her friends but she told him the basics.

He stared at her face, the memories haunting her every feature. He instantly assumed it was one of her first cases. "We all have cases Lins like that, and sometimes there's nothing we can do, but it's not your fault. The best thing you can do is to try and not think of it. We catch some we loose some, that's how it works no matter how unfair it is."

She nodded still teary. "Look thanks Danny but I think I'm just gonna go home, I'm not really in the mood for staying until everyone else gets here." She smiled weakly at him and stood from the table then headed for the door.

Danny contemplated leaving her be and waiting for the rest of the team but he didn't want he walking home on her own when it was starting to get dark and up set. He downed the rest of his beer then took off after her. She was already half a block away but he caught up to her quick enough.

"Now what are you doing?" She asked, she was tired and wanted to be left alone yet she appreciated him making an effort to check on her.

"I just thought I'd walk you home." He said plainly looking at the street adhead.

"I can make it all the way home by myself" She replied

"I know but it's New York City which is never a safe place and I thought you might prefer having the company."

A small smile crept to her face but she kept it hidden as he looked the other way.

They came to her building, took the elevator and stood outside her door. She finally turned to face him to see a smile on his face "You alright now?"

She looked up to him and returned his smile and gently nodded. "Thank-you Danny"

"for walking you home? No worries it was only in the complete opposite direction to my place but still" He cocked a smile

"No, I meant for checking on me, being there…"

Her eyes stared into his, he felt awkward but calm at the same time.

"Do you wanna come in for a drink?" She asked, she wasn't sure why she asked him that, she spent the whole night not wanting him there. But now she was at her apartment, feeling lonely and here was a friend.

"I…um…I was thinking about going back to the bar to meet the others after all" His throat felt dry and he knew he had to get away from her as quickly as possible before something happened.

"Oh right okay" She smiled gently

He looked her up and down slowly and without knowing it he licked his lips.

She saw his eyes move down her body and part of her longed to go ahead and do whatever he wanted.

There was a few moments of silence, neither seemed aware they were too busy searching one another's eyes.

Finally he gave in and began to lean down towards her face.

She watched as he came closer and closer. _No, Danny can't be about to kiss me, can he?_

Just as Danny's lips had barely touched hers Lindsay cell began to ring which shocked them both, Danny pulled back instantly surprised at what he just done.

Embarrassed and without even looking at him she whipped her cell out and answered.

"Monroe….Oh Nick hi."

Danny shook his head and laughed quietly to himself "Nick"

Lindsay looked up at him "Look Lins I'm gonna go alright I'll see you later"

And before she could answer he took off.

She watched him walk away, she couldn't believe what had just happened and how much she wanted it to happen. She didn't even heard what Nick was saying on the other end she just answered yep every few seconds.

Danny stood in the elevator as it went down the floors, he rubbed the back of his neck and sighed out loudly re-running the last couple of minutes in his head. He couldn't believe what he had just done and only prayed that she wouldn't bring it up tomorrow at work.

Back at Frankie's the rest of the team sat in one of the booths. They burst out laughing again as soon as Danny sat down by them.

"Wow, whats wrong with your face?" Hawkes said as he sat

"Nothings wrong, why would there be anything wrong?" Danny shot back defensively

Everyone raised their eyebrows and weren't sure how to reply.

"I think someone needs a drink" Flack said quietly.

"Alright it's my round, same again everyone?" Sam said, she got a round of nods and moved up to the bar.

"I'll give you hand with them" Flack said as he moved his way out of the booth.

They hadn't spoke for a couple of days since the discussion about phone call, he'd seen her in the lab but they never exchanged words. He wasn't sure is she was pissed with him or not.

"Hey Sam" he said as he approached the bar

She glanced at him briefly "Hi"

"Look, are we alright?"

She nodded "Yeah why wouldn't we be?" She tilted her head slightly and looked at him.

"I just thought you were ignoring me after the other day" He said waiting for a reply

"No we're good"

"Look I'm sorry if you thought I was intruding but it's just if people are in danger then…"

She put a finger to his mouth "Flack…I'm out of all that ok. You don't have worry about anything. Everything is good, we're good."

He smiled "Are we good enough to get another pizza on the way home tonight?"

A smile crept up on her face "well that depends"

"On what?"

"On if we can go back to yours tonight and if you pay for the pizza" She widely smiled at him.

"Back to mine?" He cocked an eyebrow

"Only because it's closer, don't go getting any ideas" she picked up a couple drinks and took them to the table. He watched her walk away with the biggest smile he'd had all day.

* * *

**Thanks again!!**


End file.
